


Non-Canon Omake by Punster lv1

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [70]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The Devil meets Dañar
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Non-Canon Omake by Punster lv1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this Omake goes to Punster lv1 on Spacebattles, who gave permission for me to share it here.

The Devil usually doesn't work outside of Hell's Kitchen but he thought this time he was close enough to make an exception.  
  
(There's got to be a line somewhere. He just doesn't have the range to help everyone. The last time he tried to help someone outside of Hell's Kitchen he not only arrived too late to do anything, but he also missed a crime he was actually close enough to stop.)  
  
(Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to ignore it.)  
  
It was a man abusing a woman and when he arrived another woman holding a bloody knife was watching him bleed out. Now Matt isn't stupid, he's heard about the serial killer in New York, knows they usually target men and sometimes (an even third of the time curiously) kills by multiple lacerations with a knife.  
  
He would usually stop her but:  
1\. He already knows what the man was doing and between his and Red's method he can't exactly complain about her methods  
2\. She smells like Lola and has one of the scent from Midland Circle  
But ultimately what makes him relent is that they are currently outside Hell's Kitchen and the Devil only works in Hell's Kitchen  
  
(He doesn't like how that internal bargaining made him feel, but he learnt really young that just like Mizaru sometimes it's better to see no evil ~~hear no evil speak no evil~~ )  
  
So he turns back, takes the costume off, goes to sleep. And he is back the next morning with a hand baked pie to follow the scent home.


End file.
